Joined TogetherForever
by Katrina Seeder
Summary: As Bella and Edwards wedding creeps closer, the pressure build and snaps as the couple is visited by a certain someone with surprising news. Adopted by Jessica Demi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Okay guys! Here's my version of their wedding…and then some! PLZ PLZ PLZ review and tell me if I should add another chapter, because I have the second if you want it! ****;)**

"Bella, love, everything will be fine," Edward had said in my bedroom the day before, "I promise,"

But now I was sitting in the passenger seat of Alice's shinny yellow porches, in my "arrival" dress for my wedding, the day I had been dreading for months.

"Alice, exactly how many dresses are you going to make me wear?" I asked, praying she didn't go over board. Alice grinned mischievously before answering,

"Well, the one you're wearing now, the wedding dress, the reception dress and then your departure dress,"

I glared at her, but I should have known she would have gone crazy with this. It's just like a party, I told myself, an extremely important party. I put my face in my hands and groaned, shaking my head to clear the terrifying thoughts of what my clumsiness would do to the special day…and the dresses. Alice laughed.

"You know Bella, you're the only person I have ever heard of, not excited for her own wedding,"

I looked up at her,

"I was forced against my will, remember?" I told her, as I remembered the night where we nearly got carried away, and where I promised to marry him. I smiled, and where _he_ promised to try to go all the way.

"Yes, but still" Alice turned onto the road that would take us to the church. "You said you wanted to be tied to him in every way, this is just another way to be tied to him. Forever."

I thought about that. She was right.

"And besides," she continued, taking a peek in the mirror to check her perfect reflection, "Everyone will be staring at how gorgeous you look, and you don't have to do anything besides say a few words and then kiss Edward. Like _that's_ so hard." I thought about _that_, and I smiled. Again, she was right. And kissing Edward would probably be the best part.

It was silent for a minute. We were almost at the church, but I still had a question to ask.

"Alice,"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Jacob will come?" I bit my lip as I waited for her answer.

"Well," she said slowly, "I'm not really-", I turned to look at her. Her whole body had tensed and her knuckles turned white on the steering wheel, which was guiding us to the parking lot of the church.

"Alice, what's the matter," I asked worriedly, taking off my seatbelt. She didn't answer, but shuddered instead,

"What?" she said, opening the door and stepping out into the shadows. Suddenly I realized what had happened.

"Alice, what did you see?"

She stared at me and shook her head, "Nothing," I tried to read her face but it was as smooth and perfect as ever, revealing no expression. I shrugged and got out of the car as well. Alice came around and squeezed my hand.

"Ready Bells?" she asked kindly, as we started to the church, where I would change into the dress I would become Edwards wife in. I took a deep breath and nodded, and we entered the church.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I could feel tears in my eyes, as I revolved on the spot, taking in my reflection. This was probably the best I had ever looked. I was wearing a white dress with minimal lace, thanks to Alice, and my hair, which Alice was putting sparkles in, was piled on top of my head, a few strands hanging in my eyes. But now it was time to practice. Practice walking in my four inch white strappy sandals, which Alice had forced me to wear.

"Alice, I'm going to kill myself walking in these-" I stopped my sentence, if I did kill myself, which I was positive I would, Edward would have to change me sooner than my birthday. The impossible thought made me smile as I put on the killers.

"Bella, may I remind you for the thousandth time, Charlie will me holding you arm, so you won't fall," Alice said impatiently, fixing my non-clumping mascara, which had started to run from the tears.

"Yes, but I could stumble, then die from embarrassment." I stated, flailing my arms to keep my balance. "Stupid shoes," I grumbled under my breath.

Alice sighed.

"Bella, plenty of people stumble on their way down the isle, it's no big deal, and for the most part, more people will be staring at your incredible beauty than at your stumble." Alice put the make up away. "Alright, I'm just going to give the other bridesmaids their dresses then change, and when I come back, you should be able to walk in the shoes," my jaw dropped; once again, Alice was asking the impossible.

Alice's face fell dramatically, "But I guess you can wear your ratty old sneakers, where everyone can point and laugh at how ridiculous you look and say what a crappy wedding planner I was," she looked at me with her big topaz eyes in a way only puppies can do. I gave in.

"Fine, I'll practice wearing the stupid shoes," I grimaced at the thought. Alice smiled.

"Okay then, see you!" and with that she left.

I faced my reflection on more time.

"Okay Bells, this is it, no ones here, just walk a few steps," I urged my feet to walk towards the other side of the room. Just as I predicted, I tripped on the edge of the dress, and fell. I waited to feel my face smash against the carpet, but what I felt instead was to strong arms grasp my elbows and hear a familiar voice say,

"Jeez, Bells, even now you still fall on your knees when you see me!"

**A/N: ****OK, again, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay guys

**A/N****: Here's the next chapter! Thank you to the people that read my fanfic! Hope you like this one! The OC in this chapter is mine and she is based on my Twilight loving best friends forever! This ones to you! **

_**Last Time:**_

_Just as I predicted, I tripped on the edge of the dress, and fell. I waited to feel my face smash against the carpet, but what I felt instead was to strong arms grasp my elbows and hear a familiar voice say,_

"_Jeez, Bells, even now you still fall on your knees when you see me!" _

I sat across from him, frozen in shock.

"Jacob?" I breathed, not even daring to believe it.

He grinned the grin I love.

"Yes Bella, I'm real," He spread his muscular arms wide and wrapped them around me and kissed my hair.

"Now what would Edward think of that?" I questioned teasingly, leaning back from the hug as I surveyed him. He had grown another couple inches and his rock hard abs had become even more profound over the months we'd been apart. He noticed my gaze and chuckled.

"Yes Bella, what _would _Edward think of that?" he mocked. I could feel the blush creeping up to my cheeks.

"Just taking a mental picture to compare them to Edward's later tonight!" I snapped, but as soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted it. He looked at me, then looked away. There was an awkward silence.

"Jake?"

"What?"

I took a deep breath.

"Are you going to stay?" I asked carefully.

"For what?" I read his expression, he was genuinely confused.

"You know," I prompted.

"Oh" understanding washed over his face, "And watch you tie yourself to a bloodsucker like him," he balled his hands into fists to control his shaking body, "No way"

"Jake," I said, placing a hand on his arm. My touch soothed him and he calmed down.

I tried again.

"Jake, you don't have to watch, I just need you to be at least near me while I do this!"

He sighed and finally looked at me.

"Bella, I didn't come here to watch you marry the leech,"

I glared at him.

"Fine, _Edward._ But anyways, I came to tell you that…" he stopped and glanced at his feet.

"Tell me what?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly. I was getting worried now. I hated when he did this.

He took a deep breath.

"Bella, I imprinted."

My jaw dropped to the floor. I closed it and managed to find my voice.

"Yeah? Who's the lucky girl?" I asked, in a voice I hoped was cheerful. Jacob, my Jacob, sold to another girl.

"You've never met her," he said quietly.

Yeah, 'cause that information helps so much.

"The name?" I prompted.

"Emma, Emma Margaret-Anne London"

I swallowed.

"When can I meet her?" I asked, bending down to re-strap my shoes.

"Well, I kinda brought her," he said sheepishly.

I tried to hide my immediate hate for the girl.

"Oh, then you should introduce us," I said as nonchalantly as I could.

"Um, okay, but, please, no insults," he said.

"Why would I insult-?" My jaw dropped again as a girl stepped into the room.

It was a vampire.

I staggered backward, tripping and falling on my butt

"Bella?" Jacob's concerned voice rung out through the buzzing in my ears.

"You imprinted on a VAMPIRE?! And you gave ME hell on marring Edward?!" I screamed, outraged. After all this time, insulting me, jeering, whipping out and calling Edward names because he was a vampire…AND THEN HE IMPRINTS ON ONE!? I had every right to be angry, even if it wasn't only for that reason.

"Bella-" Jacob tried to cut me off.

"No, don't Bella me! I have a right to be angry!" I yelled, getting up and walking away.

"Bella, please,"

"No Jacob! I-" He covered my mouth with his hand.

"Mmf,"

Pleased to see I couldn't talk, he explained.

"Bells, Emma's n-" but he was cut off by Alice, and my other bridesmaids bursting through the door.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" asked Rosalie, who looked stunning in her white satin strapless dress.

"That's what I would like to know," agreed Esme, who looked equally beautiful. Alice , who looked radiant, was glaring hard at Jacob.

"I think I know," she growled, taking a step forward to Jacob.  
Jacob took a step towards Alice in return.

"No, I don't think you really do, leech" he said, a dangerous tone to his voice.

Alice laughed and pointed to her perfect head.

"Yes, I think I do,"

I looked back and forth between them, scared at my two best friends.

"Guys?" I said, uncertain.

"Well, if you think you have any idea of what's going on, please, enlighten us," said Jacob, as though I hadn't even spoken. Alice glared at him but spoke, with such venom in her voice that I whimpered.

"Well, first off you're in Bella's change room, second, your trying to talk Bella out of marrying Edward,!" she snarled.

"JACOB!" I yelled. "We've gone through this countless times!"

Jacob narrowed his eyes at me.

"You idiot! I just _told_ you that the reason I was hear was to introduce you to Emma!" He spat.

"You wouldn't catch me betting against Alice!"

Jacobs body was shaking was getting worse, another second and he was about to explode.

"Wait," a soft voice said. Even through the thundering of the arguing voices, everyone heard her.

"Jakes _not_ trying to convince you to stay away from Edward, he is only here to introduce us, Bella," said Emma, shaking her shiny brown hair out of her face.

"Okay, I know that, but why does he insist on giving me hell on Edward and then imprints on _you_, who's a vampire as well!" I exploded beginning to pace.

"Bella, yes she's a vampire," said Jacob."

"Then WHY-"

He cut me off again.

"Because, I'm not against vampires, well, not since after what happened,"

He didn't need to say any more, I shuddered.

"But, I just don't like Edward for what he did to you in January,"

I groaned softly and gave him a hug.

"Oh, Jacob! You already knew why he did that, even I've gotten past that and I was the victim, why can't you?" I said, burying my face in his chest.

He gave me a grim smile; "I'll never forget how you came to me that day, paler than before, your hair was limp..." he trailed off.

"Yes, Jacob, we're all aware of what happened, but do you think you could find it in your heart to forgive him? For me?" I whispered, pulling away from him.

"Jake," it was Emma, "I've met Edward and he his is the most decent vampire I have ever met. If what he tells me is true, then you don't have to worry about Bella ever being hurt,"

I noticed Esme was right beside Emma and Alice was beside me. Rosalie had left the room after discovering nothing was wrong. While Esme and Emma wheeled Jacob into forgiveness, I whispered to Alice,

"Was that what you saw?"

"No, I saw Jacob turning into a wolf and attacking after you said you were still going to marry Edward," she said, her mouth a tight line.

"But that's not what happened," I argued.

"Yes, but it's like what I've said before, peoples reactions and what they do can change before it actually happens. My guess is that he decided he rather see you happy, then see you miserable…again"

"Do you see if he'll forgive him, even though there's not much to forgive," in my opinion, the argument was completely useless and was putting a damper on things.

Alice smiled.

"You'll just have to wait and see,"

"But-"

"Alright, I'll go and forgive him!" Jacob threw his hands in the air and stalked to Edwards change room.

A cheer went up. I smiled, thinking that this day's event had dramatically soared. I was pretty sure Edward didn't hate Jacob as much as he showed. Hopefully, they could become some what friends, but if that didn't work, then the fact that the issue was solved suited me just fine. The door opened again and Rosalie entered.

"Okay, why is Jacob out there talking to Edward without shouting and why are they shaking hands?" she asked, bewildered. The room burst into laughter. Just then, Jacob came back, a smile across his face.

"Well?" we all pounced for information.

"What happened between Edward and me"- It was the first time he had said his name with out disgust- "_stays_ between me and Edward," we started to complain, "BUT, I will tell you there will be no more fights,"

That right there is on my top ten favourite moments.

**A/N: ****Okay, chapter 2! Yay! Please tell me what you think and REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!! Oh, and if some of you hate Jacob, I'm sorry, but I like him and I don't think he deserves to be ignored, so there's what I want to happen with Jacob, but maybe not with a vampire. I also apologize if this chapter was a bit messed up, but I wanted to make it seem like the characters were confused, and REVIEW to tell me if I did the chapter justice. **

**MJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVLEY REVIEWS!! REMEMBER TO DO THAT WHEN YOU FINISH THIS CHAPTER!!**

"Bella!" Alice hissed, "It's almost time! Oh Bella, are you…" she came over and wiped the tears from my cheek. "Why?"

I sniffled and shrugged.

"It's an emotional time for me. I won't see anyone forever. AND not all of us get married every three years," I said, thinking of Emmett and Rosalie. Alice grinned.

"Oh come on, you might be able to squeeze a few phone calls in every now and then. It's not like they're gone forever," she said, pulling my small veil over my head. "Lets go," and so, with me trembling and Alice pulling, we finally made it to Charlie. He smiled when he saw me and gave me a hug which I gratefully returned. This was the last night I would ever see him. The tears came again.

"Aw Bell. Don't cry, this is your special night. Be happy," Charlie hurriedly comforted. He was not good at comforting emotional women. I laughed at his nervous tone.

"Thanks dad," I said as the wedding march began playing. I took his arm and stepped out into the aisle. Putting on foot in front of the other, Charlie and I slowly walked to the alter amidst the 'ooo's' and 'aahh's. I blushed, looking anywhere but Edwards's eyes, because I knew that if I looked, I wouldn't resurface, then probably trip and fall. Somehow, I made it to the alter without falling. Charlie let go of my arm and gave me his crinkly eyed smile before going to sit with Renee and Phil. I took a deep breath and stood in front of Edward. My deep breath caught in my throat as I looked at my future husband. It was like prom, but better. His pale skin glowed (not sparkled) in his snug fitting tuxedo. The old priest began the ceremony. I stared into his eyes not really hearing what he was saying. Edward winked at me.

"Do you, Edward Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan as your lawful wife?"

"I do," said Edward in his silky velvet voice.

"Do you promise to care for her through sickness and death, for better or worse…?"

"Yes,"

The man turned to me.

"Do you Isabella Swan take Edward Stephen Cullen as you lawful husband?" he asked in his withered voice.

I struggled to find mine.

"I do," my voice cracked.

"Do you promise to care for him through sickness and death, for better or worse…?"

"Yes," I managed to gasp.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride,"

Edward lifted the veil, and, after shooting me my favourite crooked grin, kissed me gently. I kissed him back, with as much love and passion as I could, wrapping my arms around his neck. I was faintly aware of the soft sobs from Renee, and the clapping of the audience, especially Charlie. I felt his body tense, ever so slightly, as my lips parted and I pressed myself to him, but he did not break the kiss. Finally I was the one who had to disrupt the kiss, gasping for air. Still, he did not let go of me, putting his arm around my waist. Huge smiles stretched across both of our faces as we walked down the short flight of steps and down to out guests. Renee was already in front of me and had her arms around of me, screaming. Despite my dislike for getting over emotional, I screamed with her. I caught Edward suppress a grin as he shook Charlie's hand.

"I can't believe you're _married_!" Renee choked. As she pulled back, I noted the tears pouring down her face. I laughed.

"Well, I am,"

"I know…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" After all the screaming, I was a bit relieved when Charlie took me from Renee to hug me.

"My little girl," HE muttered, nearly crushing me. Despite the fact that this was one of my last moments with him, it was still painful.

"Dad?" I gasped, gesturing to the suffocation. He loosened his grip, but still held me.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is my hug goodbye," he whispered. I cringed. There were small tears glassing up my eyes.

"Because it just might be," I choked. Charlie noted my tone and pulled away, and gave me an awkward kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I'm glad I got it," Then he let me go to calm Renee down, as Phil was doing a pretty lame job of it.

"So Mrs. Edward Cullen, shall we dance?" a musical voice said, his arms wrapping around my waist. In spite if myself, I smiled at the name. I turned around and kissed him.

"Yes, we shall,"

He grinned and took me in his arms and we began to twirl to the music. I laughed as he dipped me down and then flung me back up again.

"Ahem," I looked round. Charlie was standing there again, looking uncomfortable. I could also see Renee waiting. Waiting for him to dance with me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"C'mon Charlie, lets see what skills you have," I separated myself for Edward and reached towards Charlie for the second time, possibly last. Charlie didn't really know what to do, so we just swayed back and forth. Renee was smiling now, not paying attention to Phil, her dance partner. Charlie and I didn't talk. We were more comfortable that way. If this was the last time I saw him, I it wasn't so bad. We swayed a few more minutes until the song ended. We both dropped our arms and Charlie hurried away. Again, I was in Edwards's arms, dancing and twirling dipping, pulling away. Gr, what _now_? Now Jacob was there, with Emma on his arms.

"You mind if we swap partners?" asked Emma in her beautiful voice.

"Not at all," said Edward generously, stepping back. Jacob took me and we danced. Not the way Edward and I had, but not the swaying Charlie and I had done.

"So," I said.

"So, you're married to a vampire," said Jacob, grinning my grin for the second time that night. I grinned back.

"Yup, you probably will be too,"

"Soon," he laughed. I blinked. _Soon_?

"How soon?" I questioned cautiously.

"A few months," he said, "Do you think you and your family would come?" he asked. That I wasn't sure about.

"I don't know Jake, we might, but I doubt it if you invite Charlie," I told him.

"I don't get why you can't see your family after your…you know…" he trailed of suggestively.

"I think it's because I will change. You know my eyes to gold…or red…"

Jacob didn't say anything.

"And my body will go cold," I added.

Still nothing.

"But if I can get Edward or Carlisle to listen, maybe," I continued looking up at him.

"Okay," Jacob said.

"Okay then," For the rest for the dance we were silent. When the song ended, he kissed me gently and briefly on the lips and we headed back to Edward and Emma. They were sitting on a couple of chairs, not talking. Without speaking Edward walked to me and took me back on the dance floor, Emma doing the same with Jacob.

**Three Hours Later.**

I was hugging Renee and Charlie goodbye…forever. I refused to let go of both of them, holding on tight. Never before had I ever wanted my parents with me… together like this before. Renee laughed.

"Bella, your acting like you'll never see us again," she chuckled, and, with the help of Charlie, loosed the choke hold around their necks.

"Well, Bell, thanks for having us at your wedding, I hope you don't forget to drop your old man a letter every once and a while," said Charlie, starting towards the door. I smiled.

"I won't," I lied. Just as Charlie was about to open the door, Renee stopped him.

"Charlie! Come here and give me a hug goodbye!" she said. Charlie gave her a disbelieving look, but when she opened her arms and pointed to the space between them, he ambled forward and hugged her. I, for one, was in shock. I had never seen them hug, or even make much more contact than a handshake. I became even more dumbfounded when Renee kissed Charlie briefly on the lips. Just a small peck. I think Charlie nearly fainted. They pulled away awkwardly and then Charlie left. Renee sighed.

"Poor thing. We should get up to see him more often now that Bella's left him, right Philly?" she said, nudging her husband. He grunted, dragging her to the door.

"Bye Bella! Hope to see you soon!"

And the door was shut. The room was empty. Except for me and Edward. He turned to me.

"Ready for me to take up my end of the bargain?"

My breath caught in my throat.

**A/N" laughs evilly I'm just full of cliffies today! Well, there's chapter three! REVIEW! Oh, and I apologize for not updating sooner.**

**MJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Keep 'em comin'! 'Kay, here's four. Also I'm going to keep this one short and teen appropriate. **

_**Last Time:**_

_And the door was shut. The room was empty. Except for me and Edward. He turned to me._

"_Ready for me to take up my end of the bargain?"_

_My breath caught in my throat. _

I stood in the bathroom, staring at my reflection. My face was flushed and my eyes sparkled. This was my first time, as well as his. What was I supposed to wear? Was I even supposed to wear anything? I didn't know. All I did know was the Edward was out there, waiting. For me. Argh! I paced the bathroom, staring at the white linoleum. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blue piece of cloth hanging on the bathroom door. I walked over and held it up. As I did a small piece of paper fell out of it. It was a note. From Rosalie. It read:

_Make you last few human moments' happy ones_

_Rose x_

I was touched. That was one of the nicest thing Rosalie had ever done for me. Actually, it was the only thing. I examined the material and saw that it was a cute royal blue baby doll top. I looked on the floor to see that pants. Slowly, I felt my burn with embarrassment. There were no pants. It was supposed to be worn like that. I felt incredibly stupid and uncomfortable. I thought of Edward. I felt contented again. My heart thundering, I stepped out of my dress. It slid to the floor. Next I let my underwear fall. I now stood naked. I picked up my nightgown and slipped it on. It didn't look to bad. Hopefully Edward would like it. I fluffed my brown hair out and licked my lips, making them shine. I breathed in deeply, and stepped out and into Edward's room.

**EPOV**

Bella left for the washroom for one of her "human minutes". I settled myself down on the bed to wait. I lay still for a minute. I rolled over. I unbuttoned my shirt and propped my head on the pillow. I twiddled my thumbs. I was well beyond nervous. I was terrified. I didn't have much faith in myself for keeping under control. I was positive I couldn't do it. But if that was what Bella wanted then that was what she would get. To help things speed along when they came, I took off my cummerbund, and then loosened my pants slightly. I sighed and waited some more. Finally, the door opened a crack, and then, Bella. My Bella stepped out. My jaw dropped. She was even more gorgeous than ever before. She was wearing blue, which made me love the, er, nightgown even more. She smiled shyly and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. We stared at each other for a while. But then I couldn't take it anymore. I reached out and pulled her on top of me. She blushed crimson but smiled mischievously. She leaned down and kissed me hard. I kissed her back, prying her mouth open. She obliged eagerly. We lay there, kissing. I slid my shirt off. She stared at me wide eyed. I helped her remove her nightgown and she helped me with my pants. Slowly we crawled under the covers….

**BPOV **

That night, I lost my virginity. And that night, Edward and tied ourselves together in moe than one way…forever.

**A/N: Whew! I am sooooo glad I got that over with lol :P. That was my first sex scene sooooo shrugs shoulders and yes, I know I took WAAAYYYY to long to update and this is really short, but I promise a new chapter next week. Any suggestions are welcome. PM me! **

**NOTE: I will answer 3 questions from the person that can get this question right!**

**Who will be the villain in my story?**

**a)Voultri**

**b)Denali Coven**

**The first three people will get three questions answered…if I can answer them Thanks for reading and remember…**

**REVIEW!!**

**MJ**


End file.
